


毕业典礼（原著向AU|一发完）

by aoiselina



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, M/M, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiselina/pseuds/aoiselina
Summary: 欢迎来到Xavier天才青少年学院的第一届毕业典礼——





	

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我很久以前就想写的一个梗了。原著向（结合电影+动画设定），和平时代，细节有所改动，比如Pietro和Wanda（我用Lehnsherr作为他们的姓氏）都在教授的学院念书，而老万作为家长参加这一届变种人的毕业典礼，因此大概算AU?  
> 写到后面已经对谁谁是哪一届有些混乱了，见谅_(:зゝ∠)_
> 
>  
> 
> BGM: 《Best Day of My Life》 by American Authors
> 
> 首发Lofter@aoiselina

**1.**

  
  
_「亲爱的Erik Lehnsherr先生：_  
  
_我们很荣幸地邀请您参加Xavier天才青少年学院第一届毕业典礼。您的孩子Pietro Lehnsherr和Wanda Lehnsherr将作为此届的毕业生。_  
_毕业典礼将于6月25日的下午一点整开始，地点为学校的前花园。典礼预计于三点结束，晚上将有一场毕业舞会，我们热烈欢迎家长的加入，一起见证、庆祝孩子们人生中这珍贵的一刻！_  
  
_最真挚的问候，_  
  
_Charles Francis Xavier_  
_Xavier天才青少年学院校长」_  
  
……  
  
Erik凝视着信笺上方Xavier天才青少年学院的烫金徽章，他万万没想到自己作为兄弟会（Brotherhood）的领头会得到毕业典礼的邀请函，信 封上还清清楚楚印着基优岛的地址。他很怀疑这信是怎么送达的——充当邮差的是 Nightcrawler还是Angel ？  
  
但他并非毫无心理准备，Wanda上星期曾和他提到毕业一事，并隐晦地表示希望他作为他们的父亲出席，哪怕Pietro不见得会给他摆好脸色，而Erik从未履行一位父亲的职责。  
Erik以为Charles不会放任一个世界公认的前·恐怖分子进入他的学院，即便这位老朋友不介意，Storm和Logan也将竭力阻止。  
  
Erik慢条斯理地将信纸对折，放进信封。他思忖着，难以做决定。  
不去参加典礼自然是最明智的做法。这些年来他和Charles一直互不打扰，不过他们的手下和学生时常有些小摩擦，看对方都不顺眼。  
但他一阖眼，脑中便浮现出Wanda喜悦溢于言表的神情。他无法拒绝女儿的任何合理请求，于是在接下来长达三分钟思想斗争中他试图找出各种理由说服自己——  
  
他可以拜访下老友，顺便叙个旧。  
幸运的话他能从毕业生中发掘一些好苗子，拉拢到兄弟会为他效力。  
唔……如果这么做，Charles一定会对他产生强烈不满。  
  
Erik最终的结论是绕道去看一眼，然后再通过众人的脸色决定是否待下去。他不希望自己的露面引起任何不必要的麻烦。  
  
Erik将邀请函拿出来又瞅了几眼，目光经过一处时稍稍一滞。  
——毕业舞会？  
Charles真是费尽心思为学生们营造一所普通高中的氛围。而Erik的记忆中不存在「毕业」这一词，他不可置否地对这场史上第一届变种人毕业仪式心生几分好奇。  


 

**2.**

  
  
清晨，湿润的草坪上薄雾逐渐散去，空气中的温度沁人心脾，广阔的天空从靛蓝变为湛蓝。  
即便典礼在中午举行，Xavier天才青少年学院里的人们早早从睡梦中苏醒，开始为这前所未有的盛大仪式做准备。正当毕业生们在房中兴奋不安地整理着那崭新的海军蓝毕业袍时，负责举办此次典礼的老师们聚在大厅内边吃早餐边开小会。  
  
“所以Magneto会来？你也不怕他把屋顶掀了？”Logan沉声问道。即便是典礼当天他仍穿着一成不变的白背心皮夹克。  
“我并不这么认为。你知道，Magneto……也是个大忙人。” Hank用那毛茸茸的粗糙爪子举起咖啡杯的画面有些诡异。他指的是前不久闹得沸沸扬扬的兄弟会袭击某政府议员的新闻。  
“别紧张，Erik在这里不会乱来。再说当初可是他修复了学校。”Charles笑盈盈地安慰道， 只有他还以老朋友的名字称呼对方。“况且Wanda和Pietro看到他来会很开心。“  
“Wanda确实会，但Pietro？你确定？？”Jean翻了下白眼。每每提起Magneto，他便会露出十分嫌弃的眼神。俩父子不对盘不是一天两天的事了。  
  
学生们陆陆续续下来用餐，老师们则转移阵地，去典礼场地开始准备。期间套着宽大毕业袍的Nightcrawler兴高采烈地窜来窜去、询问他们有什么要帮忙的，后来被一脸不耐烦的Raven打发回宿舍了。  
“都要毕业了，跟个孩子似的。”她轻声咕哝着。  
“你难道不为他们感到欣慰么？”Charles推着轮椅向她靠近。  
“比起欣慰，我更为他们忧虑。”Raven双手抱在胸前，摇了摇头，“一帮不谙事理的孩子一旦出了学院就等于失去保护。”  
“他们已接受足够多的训练。”  
“训练终归是训练。毕业后他们的人生才真正开始，此前他们一直成长在学院里——一个粉饰后的小社会。但之后的一些经历或许会使他们对世界的认知颠覆——我们现在的处境很尴尬，而外面对变种人的态度总是不如他们想象中的温和美好。”  
“你的态度像极了Erik。”他嘴角泄出一丝苦笑，没有再同Raven将这小小的谈话演变成一场争执。  
  
……  
  
正值晌午，Erik独自抵达学院时已是一点半，所幸这种活动通常不会准点举行。他穿过铸铁雕花大门，远远地便看到前面草坪上搭起一个小型平台，一边是坐轮椅的Charles，另一边是学院的老师，全是熟面孔。  
台下前三排留给毕业生，他们个个身穿毕业袍、头戴博士帽。Erik眯着眼，一时间难以找出他家孩子的身影。三排后面还有几排折叠椅留给家长，位置几乎被占满了。家长盛装出席，人人手捧一台照相机或鲜花。  
  
Erik也不例外。只不过他没准备什么礼物——原来毕业还要送礼？原谅他并没有普通人所具备的常识。  
为了体谅他们纤细脆弱的神经，换下Magneto的惹眼装束，甚至脱去沉重的头盔、重换上西装。这让他回想起自己年轻时同Charles一起奔赴各地寻找变种人的褪色岁月。时间吞噬了大部分细节，但有些记忆像是揉进了骨肉般永远在那儿。  
回忆使他在空气中嗅到了如太妃糖般甜蜜的气息。  
  
他的目光悄然落在Charles脸上。他与自己记忆中的几乎没有变化，时间雕刻在他身上的痕迹轻得看不到。即便自天启后那天鹅绒般的棕发已脱落，这并不能影响到他什么。  
  
他正赶上Charles发表讲话，不可避免地谈到对学生的期许与变种人的未来。如果可以，Erik希望自己再来的晚一点儿，这样便能忽略掉这段极振奋人 心、富感染力的演讲。不然他可要认为Charles在对自己的孩子灌输过于天真的想法并指责他在洗脑，紧接着和Charles激烈地辩论一番。  
  
但不知为何，他选了一个角落的位置坐下，耐着性子听下去——  
  
“……今天这一幕让我想起了自己当年作为毕业生代表，站在台上演讲时的情形。难以想象已经过去了二十多年……而现在的我则是以一位教师的身份讲话。看到你 们从最初懵懵懂懂的孩子到现在强大而活力四射，从最初的陌生人到现在如兄弟姐妹般团结，我感觉自己在做一件了不起的事。”Charles演讲时始终翘着嘴 角，他欣慰、激动，嗓音却不曾颤抖，“我难以用言语表达我的心情，但同时在你们离开校园之际我有千言万语想要诉说。从今往后你们将独立行走于社会，你们将 会面对许多负面的东西，在路途中或许会经历犹豫、迷茫、沮丧、愤恨、甚至绝望，与社会和自我斗争。  
我很遗憾世界并不是我们的理想国，但我在你们眼中找到了对一个更加美好的未来的渴望和希冀，我相信这一代年轻人将会为这个共同理想做出贡献。与社会中许多团体一样，有人为言论自由而战、有人发起女权运动、有人抗议阶级特权滥用……而我们则是为变种人的权益奋斗。  
我希望你们始终记得你们所拥有的能力是命运赠予的「礼物」，这亦是我以此命名学校的初衷。我们是变种人，我们为自己骄傲。  
最后我想说的是：你们不仅是我的学生，亦是我的家人。我将响应每一个呼唤我的人，这里永远是你们的避风港。”  
  
Charles的话音刚落，台上台下便爆发出掌声，经久不息。毕业生们站起身向校长表示感激，Bobby鼓掌的力度之大，冰屑从掌心的缝隙中落下。Kitty和Nightcrawler吹起了响亮的口哨。  
老师团中的Storm和Jean抹了下眼眶，连一贯摆着扑克脸的Raven也有些动容。  
  
“天呐，我的老朋友是要竞选美国总统？”Erik跟着拍了几下掌。他不完全赞同老朋友的话，兴许这番措辞完全是为了鼓励毕业生，但他收起了嗤之以鼻的态度。  
——Charles确实在做一件了不起的事，并会一直坚持下去。  
  
演讲结束后是毕业生上台领毕业证书的环节。此届毕业生大约二十多人，大约半小时便分发完了。在Charles的祝贺声中，他们仿佛事先说好了似的，一齐扯 下毕业帽将它们抛上蓝天，与之同时白鸽展翅高飞、轻快的音乐旋律在草坪上空响起，毕业生们互相拥抱、亲吻面颊，欢笑声和着哽咽。  
  
Rouge失控地冲上台拥抱Logan，其他同学们也纷纷围拢到Charles身边求合照，这举动让后排观望的家长们哭笑不得——几年的接触下来，这些孩子可真将学院里的老师和校长当成了他们密不可分的家人。  
  
“不敢想象这些小鬼头真的毕业了！”Logan脸上竟也露出笑容，语气中浓浓的成就感快要溢出。  
“其实比起他们，我们才是真正的第一届毕业生吧。”Scott一本正经地说，“毕竟教授也是我们的老师。”  
“可惜我们那时没有正儿八经的毕业典礼……真遗憾。”Jean惋惜地轻叹。  
  
……  
  
“父亲！你真的来了！”  
Wanda棕红色的卷发在风中飘扬，她眼眸中的欣喜一直流泻到嘴边。  
“嗯。”Erik轻抚她的秀发，心想女儿长大了。  
至于Pietro？他暂时不愿去想那只会惹他血压升高的小子。  
  
几秒后，Erik抬眸，与相隔甚远的Charles的视线撞了个正着，双眸隔空交汇。  
  
_「欢迎你——你竟然脱下了你的头盔！」_  
Charles回荡在他脑中的嗓音带着小小的诧异。  
_「……没戴头盔不代表我允许你窥视我的思想！」_  
Erik怒目而视。Charles心虚地移开视线。  


 

**3.**

  
  
距离毕业典礼隔了三个小时，久到足以让学生们回宿舍隆重打扮一番、穿上晚礼服出席小型露天舞会。这对他们而言都是初体验，也有可能是人生中最后一次舞会体验——这引来一些羡慕不已的低年级学生的围观。  
  
这是个平和安详的夜晚，一轮上弦月在云层间显露，枝叶繁茂的梧桐树被晚风吹得沙沙响，枝桠间不时传出夜莺的鸣啼。  
Storm悄悄移走一片本该笼罩在学院上空引起一阵中雨的乌云，并满意地站在阳台上看底下热闹非凡。  
  
长桌上摆满了美食和被擦得能反光的银质餐具，最惹眼的则是Bobby手作的一只天鹅冰雕，下方还刻上学院的校徽和名字。  
不过比起食物和装饰，舞会的重头戏自然就是跳舞。  
  
他们的校长先生也换上了一套黑色燕尾服，胸前放置着一块色调与眼眸相呼应的小方丝巾，像位英国老派贵族。  
女孩们都想邀请Charles，无论有或没有男朋友——可惜就生理上这难以实现，或许她们可以征求Charles意见，邀请她们在今晚的美梦中来一支舞。  
  
“虽然我知道教授你向来受欢迎……但这种情况还是第一次见！”Hank扶平了往下滑的镜框，吃惊地说。  
“我的学生们都太可爱了。”Charles感叹道，同时有些惋惜。  
他的眼眸追随草坪上那些随音乐舞动的学生，发觉这里面有不少对都是情侣，一些女生手腕上还佩戴着手花， Kitty和Bobby就是惹眼的一对儿。若是家长就在旁边看着可就尴尬了。  
  
“Wanda？你怎么在这儿？”  
Charles注意到落单的Wanda，她正在长桌便徘徊，手举空盘子却不往里夹食物。她看起来像在生闷气，周身的温度有些低。作为全校最受欢迎的女孩儿，她不该落单。  
他操控轮椅，向她的方向移去。  
  
“教授！”Wanda终于找到一个可以倾诉的对象，“刚才Nightcrawler邀请我跳舞，但是……”  
“但是父亲突然出现阻止他。”  
Pietro如一阵风似的蹿到他们中间，又“唰“地一下跑到长桌另一端，往手中的盘子里夹小羊排。两人对他的神出鬼没已见怪不怪了。  
“为什么？”Charles问。  
“父亲对姐姐总是保护欲过剩呗。他希望别的男人离她远远的才好。”  
  
Charles一愣，想起最初Pietro是自愿来校念书的，上了一阵学觉得这里比父亲创建的兄弟会靠谱多了，随后便介绍他姐姐进来，也就在那一次Erik特意来拜访过他——想到那看似铁石心肠的男人竟如此护女。  
也许正因为学院很安全，他才放心将孩子安置在这儿。  
  
“Wanda，你父亲也许是为你好。”老天啊，他竟为Erik说起好话。  
“教授别安慰我了，我觉得自己将来嫁不出去了。”Wanda掩面，一副快要哭出来的模样。  
Pietro有些懵，瞄了几眼Charles，无声地让他快做点什么。  
“唔……我去找他谈谈。”  
  
……  
  
Charles不费余力的便在一个僻静角落找到Erik，后者扭头看他的眼神并不意外，看来早就预见他会感应到自己的位置。  
  
“好久不见，老朋友。我以为你今晚会忍住不来找我。”Erik嘀咕道。他见Charles欲言又止，便先一步开口，“别教导我该如何成为一位好父亲，你没这个资格评论我。反正Wanda过一会儿就消气了。她总是这样。”  
Charles察觉到他眼中一瞬即逝的温柔，他将那所剩不多的柔情给予Wanda，那女孩儿是幸福的。  
不过Erik的偏心更让Charles不忍直视。若是他能将对Wanda溢出来的父爱分一些给Pietro就圆满了。  
  
“好吧，这么多年了我想你也难以消除与Pietro的隔阂。你恐怕要费些口舌劝他加入兄弟会。”  
“……你不阻止？”  
“我相信我的学生有自主判断的能力。”  
  
两人不约而同陷入沉寂，聆听彼此微弱的吐息声，眺望草坪上的景致。整幢楼也是灯火通明，不同年级的学生们开着窗向底下身着礼服的前辈招手。  
Erik突然注意到远处的巨型信号发射器，这一般人不会在意的东西顿时唤起了沉到他心底的那些记忆片段。  
  
Charles是第一个使他敞开心扉接受的朋友——一个知道他所有秘密的朋友。他的家庭、他最脆弱的一部分、他布满灰色阴影的过去。  
Charles也使他意识到自己真正的能力并教导他正确的使用方法——这连Shaw都没能做到。  
……  
感受着这些回忆的Erik有些困惑，这些突然浮上水面的回忆究竟是被自己唤醒，还是Charles引导出的？  
  
“Charles，虽然不想承认，但你也曾是我的老师。”  
“……我很高兴你这么认为。”可惜他没能纠正Erik，将他引上一条他所坚持是正确的道路；通过更温和的渠道让世人接受变种人。更令Charles沮丧的是，他亲眼目睹这一切却没法儿阻止。  
“别露出那表情。”Erik似乎准确猜到了他在想什么，“我早已不是一心想着消除障碍的自大反派，我现在更有远见。”  
“喔，我假设跑到反变种人议员的家中威胁他的做法很明智。”Charles干巴巴地笑了一下。时光的迁移并不能改变Erik野蛮的反社会行事风格。  
  
Erik一时语塞，略微不爽地瞪向他。  
  
“在这值得庆祝的日子里就不说这个了，严肃的话题应当留到之后。”Charles即使转移话题，“我很惊讶你听完了我的演讲而不是中途离场。”  
“……”  
  
_「我羡慕他们。」_  
Erik的心声传到Charles脑海中，如一颗小石子被扔入波澜不惊的水面，掀起圈圈涟漪。  
他刚到上小学的年龄就成了孤儿，还在集中营待过一阵，从此过上长达十几年的蒙受屈辱的生活，如蝼蚁般苟且。他从未奢望像个正常人般活着，但在内心深处掩埋着这种渴望。  
  
Charles想说抱歉，但从小生在温室中的他没资格道歉或安慰，哪怕他脑中存放着所有关于Erik的过去。  
  
「我们现在能做的就是给他们一个更和平的未来。」  
Charles望进他的眼眸，几十年后那双蕴藏着星辰大海的蓝眸依旧清澈。  
  
他们的“谈话”被一个黑影冷不丁地打断了。  
  
“你们怎么在这偏僻的地方？我们都找了半天啦。”早已气消的Wanda和（不情不愿的）Pietro都来了。  
俩人面面相觑，Charles蓦地双眼一亮。  
“Erik让我转告你们毕业快乐！”  
“！？”Erik的神色一僵，然后默默转过头，别扭地看着一双儿女，没想到他也沦落到需要Charles出招缓和他与孩子间的关系。“喔是的，毕业快乐……”  
  
“谢谢父亲！我们很高兴你来。”Wanda给予他一个爱的拥抱，温柔的腔调如融化的冰激凌。  
“……”Pietro默不作声，点头的幅度几乎难以察觉。  
“我想我该走了。”Erik几乎松了口气。  
“父亲路上小心！”  
  
Charles面带微笑地注视着父亲与孩子间的互动，今天能够睹见Erik充满父爱的一面很值得。  
_「你看起来很开心，我甚至记不得你上次笑是何时。」_ Charles欣慰的声音传来。  
_「噢得了，你又没有孩子，自然不知拥有他们的喜悦。」_ Erik破天荒坦诚了一回。  
_「不，全校的学生都是我的孩子！」_  
他沾沾自喜地回击道。 这让Erik彻底没辙了，Charles确实从很久以前就开始扮演着一个教师与父亲的角色。  
  
_「而现在——我们最重要的使命是守护他们的幸福。哪怕我们选择的方式截然不同。」_  
Charles轻声补充道，叹息声几不可闻。  
  
他与Wanda、Pietro注视着Erik离去的身影，各揣心事。想必下一次将很难在这种安宁的场合见面。  
  
“教授，谢谢你！”Wanda说。“我知道是你瞒着老师们偷偷把邀请函寄出去的。”  
Charles哑然失笑，“无论如何，Erik都是我的老朋友。”  
——这是永远不会改变的事实。  


**End**

**Author's Note:**

> \- 学院全名: Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters，因此教授说是“礼物”。  
> \- 《Best Day of My Life》也是我毕业典礼上放的一首歌，好怀念XD  
> \- 看了动画后发觉老万真是个不折不扣的女儿控，对快银却总是一脸嫌弃2333明明长得那么像！  
> \- 第一次写Wanda和Pietro，希望OOC不严重。  
> \- EC的相处想按照原著中的感觉写，romance的成分好像很少_(:зゝ∠)_


End file.
